staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
11 Kwietnia 2010
Plik:TVP1_(żałobne_logo).png 07:00 Ostatnia puszcza - film dokumentalny (Polska,1997) 07:30 200. urodziny Fryderyka Chopina - koncert (Polska,2010) 08:00 Wiadomości - wydanie specjalne 10:00 Transmisja mszy świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie-Łagiewnikach 11:48 Między ziemią a niebem - magazyn katolicki (wydanie specjalne) 12:00 Wiadomości - wydanie specjalne 12:15 Regina Coeli 12:30 Między ziemią a niebem - magazyn katolicki (wydanie specjalne) 13:00 Program TVP Info 16:25 Henryk Mikołaj Górecki: Dzieła chóralne - koncert 17:00 Teleexpress - wydanie specjalne 17:30 Program publicystyczny 18:00 Program specjalny 18:35 Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart: Requiem - magazyn muzyczny 19:30 Wiadomości - wydanie specjalne 20:30 Sprawiedliwi: Plac Napoleona (1/7) 21:20 Podwójne życie Weroniki - dramat psychologiczny (Polska,Francja,Norwegia,1991) 22:50 Film fabularny 01:00 Notacje katyńskie: Halina Młyńczak 02:20 Zakończenie programu Plik:TVP2_(żałobne_logo).png 06:00 Panorama 06:15 Program TVP Info 09:00 Panorama 09:20 Gorący temat 09:40 Reportaż 09:50 Program TVP Info 14:00 Panorama 14:20 Gorący temat 14:45 Reportaż 15:00 Program TVP Info 16:00 Panorama - flesz 16:10 Gorący temat 16:35 Reportaż 16:45 Program TVP Info 17:30 Wywiad z Andrzejem Wajdą 18:00 Panorama 19:00 Gorący temat 19:25 Reportaż 19:35 Program TVP Info 20:05 Czas honoru: Skok (1/13) 20:54 Czas honoru: Na polskiej ziemi (2/13) 21:45 Panorama 22:16 Hubal - film wojenny (Polska,1973) 00:00 Panorama 00:15 Zakończenie programu Plik:TVP_Info_(żałobne_logo).png 06:00 Program specjalny 08:30 Program specjalny 10:00 Program specjalny 12:00 Program specjalny 17:15 Program specjalny 18:00 Program specjalny 20:00 Program specjalny 22:30 Program specjalny 04:00 Program specjalny Plik:Polsat_(żałobne_logo).png 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:00 Produkcje Myszki Miki (4) 07:25 Kaczor Donald przedstawia (25) 07:50 Scooby-Doo, gdzie jesteś? (6) 08:10 Gumisie (8) 08:35 Gumisie (9) 08:55 Marsz pingwinów - film dokumentalny (Francja,2005) 10:25 W pustyni i w puszczy- film przygodowy (Polska,2001) 12:35 Historia Brooke Ellison - dramat biograficzny (USA,2004) 14:20 Głosy aniołów - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2000) 16:15 Niepokonany Seabiscuit - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2003) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:50 Sport 19:55 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Rącze konie - western (USA,2000) 21:50 Sommersby - melodramat (USA,Francja,1993) 23:35 Program specjalny 05:55 Zakończenie programu Plik:TVN_(żałobne_logo)_(2005-2012).png 06:00 Tragedia w Smoleńsku 12:00 Tragedia w Smoleńsku 18:00 Tragedia w Smoleńsku 19:00 Fakty 21:00 List w butelce - dramat obyczajowy (USA,1999) 23:00 Frantic - thriller (USA,Francja,1988) 01:10 Tragedia w Smoleńsku Plik:TV4_(żałobne_logo)_(2010).png 6:00 Program specjalny 12:00 Program specjalny 18:00 Program specjalny 23:35 Program specjalny 2:00 Program specjalny Plik:TVN7_(żałobne_logo)_(2009-2013).png 06:00 Tragedia w Smoleńsku 12:00 Tragedia w Smoleńsku 18:00 Tragedia w Smoleńsku 21:05 Kontakt - film SF (USA,1997) 23:30 Krok od domu (15) 00:15 Tragedia w Smoleńsku Plik:TVN24_(żałobne_logo).jpg 06:00 Tragedia w Smoleńsku 12:00 Tragedia w Smoleńsku 18:00 Tragedia w Smoleńsku 00:05 Tragedia w Smoleńsku Plik:TVP_Polonia_(żałobne_logo).png 06:00 Program specjalny 12:00 Program specjalny 14:30 Program TVP Info 16:30 Henryk Mikołaj Górecki: Dzieła chóralne - koncert 17:00 Teleexpress - wydanie specjalne 17:30 Program publicystyczny 18:35 Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart: Requiem 19:30 Wiadomości - wydanie specjalne 20:30 Sprawiedliwi: Plac Napoleona (1/7) 21:18 Matka Królów - dramat polityczny (Polska,1982) 23:14 Lawa - dramat historyczny (Polska,1989) 01:22 Notacje katyńskie: Halina Młyńczak 01:32 Zakończenie programu Plik:TV3_Sweden_2009.png 06:15 Ensamma hemma 07:05 Nanny 07:30 Nanny 08:00 Ringoling 09:00 Oprah Winfrey show 09:50 Extreme home makeover 10:45 Jims värld 11:15 Jims värld 11:35 Scrubs 12:05 Scrubs 12:35 Are you smarter than a fifth grader? 13:30 Perfect strangers 15:50 Extreme home makeover 16:20 Funniest pets and people 16:50 Anna Anka söker assistent 17:50 Lyxfällan 18:55 Keno 19:00 Top model 13 20:00 Bones 21:00 50 first dates 22:55 Law and order 23:50 Efterlyst 00:55 Suspect zero 02:40 Skvaller 04:20 Scrubs 04:45 Pepper Dennis 05:30 Montel Williams show Plik:TV4_Szwecja_logo.svg.png 06:00 Teletubbies 06:25 Thomas tåget 06:35 Rupert Björn 06:45 Dora utforskaren 07:05 Mumintrollens äventyr 07:30 Små små retstickor 07:35 Bakugan 08:00 Pokémon 08:20 Leon 08:25 Smartskalle 08:58 Nyhetsmorgon söndag 11:30 Körslaget - med Lottodragningen 13:00 Äntligen hemma 14:00 Arn 15:00 Drömmen om Italien 16:00 Fuskbyggarna 17:05 Vinnare: V65 17:55 Sverigelotteriet 18:00 Flickan med fyra armar och fyra ben 19:00 TV4Nyheterna och vädret 19:20 Kalla fakta 20:00 TV4Sporten 20:30 Parlamentet 21:00 Wallander: Fotografen 22:00 TV4Nyheterna och vädret 22:15 Wallander: Fotografen 23:10 Fotbollskanalen Europa 23:55 24 00:50 Flashforward 01:35 Ax men 02:20 CBS 60 minutes 03:05 Kalla fakta 03:35 In justice 04:20 Love on the rocks 05:05 'Allå, 'allå, 'emliga armén Plik:TV6_Viasat.svg.png 08:25 All of us 08:50 Amazing race 09:45 London Ink 10:40 Skål 11:10 Skål 11:40 Pitchmen 12:30 Ringoling 13:00 NYC Prep 14:00 Tattoo highway 14:30 Simpsons 15:00 Simpsons 15:30 Family guy 16:00 Family guy 16:30 Deadliest catch 17:30 Guldfeber 18:30 Tattoo highway 19:00 Amazing race 20:00 How I met your mother 20:30 How I met your mother 21:00 2 1/2 män 21:30 2 1/2 män 22:00 Burn notice 23:00 Entourage 23:30 Entourage 00:05 Stargate universe 01:05 How I met your mother 01:35 How I met your mother 02:05 Amazing race 03:05 Entourage 03:30 Entourage 04:00 Bullshit 04:25 Deadliest catch 05:15 Whacked out sports 05:40 All of us Plik:TV8_logo_2007.png 06:00 Deutsche Welle journal 07:00 Angeläget med Adaktusson 08:00 Nytt läge 08:55 Den nakna kocken 09:30 Absolute power 10:00 Ringoling 11:00 Dragon's den 12:05 Miljonlotteriet lyckohjulet lördag 13:30 Båtmagasinet 14:30 Antiques roadshow 15:30 Min plats i solen 16:00 The supersizers go... 17:05 Million dollar listing 18:00 Willie's Wonky chocolate factory 19:00 Top chef masters 20:00 Morden i Midsomer 22:05 The closer 23:05 Brottskod: Försvunnen 00:00 Path to war 03:00 The closer 03:50 Brottskod: Försvunnen 04:40 Absolute power 05:10 Deutsche Welle journal Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Sweden z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 Sweden z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 6 Sweden z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 8 Sweden z 2010 roku